


血红5R

by shehuituzhuren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuituzhuren/pseuds/shehuituzhuren
Summary: 我把你当兄弟你却想上我？
Kudos: 2





	血红5R

“费里德，放开我。”

被赤红色的绳子捆成羞耻的姿势，大腿被大打开成"W"型，赤裸的身体在他的目光中有微微颤抖，但很快就被身体的主人压制下去。

知梨绘不知道为什么他和费里德会变成这样，费里德照顾他三年，看着他长大，明明是亲情为什么却有暧昧的动作，现在又要被……了吗？

“梨绘酱……这种时候才会喊我名字么？”费里德的手握着知梨绘的脚腕，细细抚摸，光滑的触感，一丝不易察觉的颤抖，眼前的身体虽细瘦，但却充满了力量，费里德轻轻的吻在知梨绘的脚踝上，一点一点的往上舔舐。

“费里德！我们是朋友……”

知梨绘感觉到费里德的嘴已经在往自己的腿间挪去，费里德脸上的毛触在知梨绘大腿敏感的皮肤上，还有喷吐的热气，带起一阵颤栗。天不怕地不怕的知梨绘第一次感觉到了恐慌。

“梨绘酱……我喜欢你……我想要你……”费里德抬起身体，看着身下的人，明明和自己一样是吸血鬼，却浑身光滑没有多余的毛发。

费里德高挺的鼻子抵在知梨绘的腹部，细细嗅着他身上的味道，以前费里德只觉得这味道一直陪伴他，让他安心，而今天却让他莫名的亢奋，隐藏在腹部毛发下的东西越发滚烫硬挺。费里德伸手揉捏知梨绘比一般人发育较好的双乳。

“额……嗯……费里德……别……不可以……”知梨绘第一次发现自己的身体是如此的敏感，他能清楚的感受到费里德手上茧子的摩擦，和每一次的揉捏所带来的无法抗拒的快感。

费里德吻上了知梨绘的唇，把他的拒绝与呻吟全部淹没在唇舌交缠中。

知梨绘本想震开赤红的绳索和覆盖在自己身上的人，可这绳索是他用指尖血炼制过的，若是断了，他一定会受伤。  
“……费里德！你大白天发什么春？没事还来找我，我判你三百年以上有期徒刑哦！给我滚蛋！混蛋，笨蛋笨蛋！”

哎，究竟是舍不得，他是自己的第一个朋友，曾经所有的宠爱都给了这费里德，又怎么舍得伤了他。现在已经不同了。

动了情，生了欲。

“梨绘酱……我难受……梨绘……”  
平日里高傲的女孩在自己胯下那根傲然挺立的大家伙面前吓得花容失色，原本整齐的刘海儿都汗哒哒地披挂在通红的脸蛋上，小皮骨子里对女性的征服欲望越发被刺激起来，胯下的东西又挺立了几分，还不老实地搏动了几下。  
“费里德…你……欺负我。”眼泪止不住的流出来，“哇”的一声哭了。费里德没有理会知梨绘的啜泣，反而是观察着知梨绘表情的变化。  
知梨绘感觉到自己的身体越来越热了，下半身像冒着火一样的灼热感。如果不是其他的，那就是……饮食有问题。  
“混蛋…嗯啊……在我喝的血里…加了什…什么。”再也忍受不住这种折磨，她的质问都变成了呻吟。

“没有——我才不会那么卑劣对待梨绘酱呢。”他用手撑着下巴，风轻云淡的看着这一切。  
“是时候给点梨绘酱奖励了……”  
费里德嘴巴就朝着知梨绘小嘴狠狠的贴了上去，撬开她的小嘴，舌头狠狠的入侵了进去，一直吻了好长时间才分开。以至于知梨绘连呻吟都无法出声，只能无力地躺在床上若有似无地呜咽著，而费里德抚摸上他的R，吮吸啃咬得湿漉漉后，又含住了知梨绘晶莹柔嫩的耳垂。  
他先是轻轻含在嘴里用舌头来回舔舐着，弄得知梨绘身体一个激灵后又开始了重重的吮吸，最後用牙齿轻轻地磨咬了起来，而在费里德想要做更加过分的事情时，知梨绘的一句话却让费里德顿时清醒了过来。  
她说：“费里德……要是可以穿越时空那该多好啊，我一定会穿越回三年前，然后在我们相遇之前……杀了你！”  
他脸上的色欲逐渐淡去，然后解开了绳子，沉默不语的样子让人不解。  
费里德帮忙把被子盖上之后，头也不回的走了。


End file.
